SURPRISE
by LiLyeVaNsPoTTeR2
Summary: Sweet Sixteen and a Surprise Party! Lily Evans is having the time of her life, but what happens when the parentals leave and she ends up having a competition with James Potter? Will physical attraction overcome hate?
1. Sweet Sixteen

**SURPRISE by eLLe**

Chapter One – Sweet Sixteen

It was August 23rd and nothing but whispers and muffled giggles could be heard from the Evans' residence. Today happened to be Lily Evans 16th birthday and her friends and family, including a reluctant Petunia, were throwing her a surprise party. All the curtains were closed so it was completely dark, there were decorations inside and outside of the residence and many witches and wizards were hiding behind the furniture waiting for the celebrant to arrive.

From the inside they could hear a car pulling into the driveway, then car doors slam and finally the footsteps of the Evans'.

"Today was really fun" said Lily as she smiled at her family "Thanks guys, I loved spending time together!" Petunia snorted and lagged behind the happy trio.

"Well you'll have an even better night" murmured her parents.

They stepped into the sitting room and –

"SURPRISE" yelled Lily's friends and classmates.

Lily took a step back and stood there open mouthed at her friends.

"Hu-uh" stuttered Lily.

Everyone laughed at Lily's reaction. Lily Evans – Gryffindor Prefect, achieved 13 OWL's, know-it-all and top student of the year. How can she possibly not understand something?

"Hi" said Lily sheepishly.

"EVERYONE" yelled an oh so familiar voice "Let's sing Evans a Happy Birthday" Lily's face fell at the sound of his voice. The voice that mocked her, the voice that teased her and the voice that asked her out two months ago.

James Potter emerged from a group of boys and made his way to Lily. He began to sing and soon everyone was joining in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEEELEEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEELEEE. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEEEEEE-LEEEEEEEEE" 

He had one hand behind his back and with his free hand he took Lily's hand. He got down on one knee and presented Lily the gift behind his back. The gift was a Gryffindor Prefects badge.

"Sorry I ruined your badge last year" he murmured as he kissed her hand "I promise this one won't turn invisible or make funny noises or anything else I did to your badge last year"

The room was silent, waiting for Lily's reply.

"Thanks" she mumbled, while she took the badge off him.

"Okay kids, you can eat the food now, it's on the table outside" announced Mrs. Evans "I believe Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin ate _all the Oreos. Sorry!" _

Petunia went upstairs to her room while everyone else made their way outside, all but one remained to watch Lily run to her mother and father and hug them tightly "Ah, thank you so much"

"Ah, Silly Lily don't worry" sighed her father "It was our pleasure, anyway you deserve it" he pulled away and took a look at his wife and his youngest daughter "You have the beauty and the brains of your mother you know that" 

"You're right" whispered James quietly, hoping to be left unnoticed. But unluckily for him, Mr Evans had great ears and heard what he had said.

Mr Evans turned around and looked at James "So I take it you have taken a liking to my baby girl?" he asked as he put one hand on James' shoulder. 

"Um" was all that came out of James' mouth, he looked at Lily imploring her to help him out.

Lily just smiled and watched as her father began interrogating James. Inside she was happy that her father made the 'oh so almighty, arrogant, prat Potter' feel nervous.

"Mr Potter come with me to the bar, we're going to have a little talk" ordered Mr Evans as he lead James to the bar.

"I'm underage, I don't drink" said James quickly, not wanting to sound bad. Mr Evans laughed and took the hand off his shoulder.

"You're a good boy" he stated.

Mr Evans and James had gone, leaving Mrs Evans and Lily by themselves.

"He's a nice boy. I think we should save him from your father" laughed Mrs Evans.

Lily chuckled "Mum, that same 'nice boy' ruins everything. He deserves a little one on one with Daddy"

"He's sweet and I believe he is responsible for this party" revealed Mrs Evans as she took hold of her daughter's hand and seated herself on a chair.

"Really" yelled Lily "You have to be joking. Potter wouldn't do this for me, I would have thought my friends organised this. Ugh, he just makes me so angry. You don't know what he's like at school. Mother he hexes little kids and he –"

"He who angers you, conquers you" cut in Mrs Evans. 

Lily rested her head on her mothers shoulder "He does not" mumbled Lily. Mrs Evans just smiled knowingly, her little girl was growing up.

"I'll tell you a story" began Mrs Evans "There was this girl who thought she had everything. Popularity, wealth, intelligence and a pretty face. She kept telling herself over and over that she was happy, but she wasn't. One day her happiness came along and she didn't even know it. This happiness was a special boy. This boy made her feel angry and frustrated, but most importantly he made her feel happy. She would never admit that he made her happy, but every time he walked into the room she smiled. She was very stubborn you see, she was too blind to see what her heart already knew"

"Mum, was that yours and Daddy's story" asked Lily.

"No" she replied simple "It's yours"

"You've gotta be kidding mum" exclaimed Lily.

"In life, there are those rare moments which we look back on and can't help but smile. Those moments might have seemed insignificant at the time or even stupid, but as you look back you wonder – did those moments make me?" said Mrs Evans "One of those moments was when James gave you his present and how your expression changed from detest to gratitude"

Lily was about to say something, but was interrupted by Mr Evans and James entering the room.

"Honey, Max just called and he wants me in the office now. The other lawyers are on there way too, something about the amalgamation. He says it's really important. Business is business I guess" explained Mr Evans as he kissed his wife and daughter "Sorry Silly Lily, I'll be back as soon as possible"

"It's alright Daddy. Thanks for the party" said Lily as she hugged her father - the corporate lawyer.

"Now James, remember what I said" ordered Mr Evans with a stern look that melted into a smile as he shook James' hand.

"Sir, yes sir" saluted James "Thanks Mr Evans, have a safe trip"

"You two this is a party have fun" ordered Mrs Evans as she shooed them outside.

James and Lily made their way to the backyard together. Lily was in absolute awe. They had loud music playing, they set up lights in the trees, the tennis court was turned into a dance floor, there were lanterns floating in the pool and there were bubbles floating around.

"WOW" mumbled Lily "This is absolutely AMAZING!"

"Do you like it?" asked James, as he took her hand and led her to the tennis court.

"Do I like it" yelled Lily "I LOVE IT"

"Dance with me" James asked quickly.

Lily smiled and took his hand "Of course"

Instead of the lively music that had been playing, it was now slow and romantic. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen" came the voice of the DJ "Ms Sweet Sixteen will be having her first dance as a young lady with Mr Potter"

Everyone left the dance floor and the spot light was on Lily and James. Girls scowled and boys glared as Lily put her hands around his neck and as James wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you organise everything?" asked Lily softly, she was getting comfortable in his arms.

"Everything, except this dance" he admitted "I think your mother did, look she's smiling with the DJ right now"

Lily turned and saw that James was correct. Her mother had a grin plastered on her face, and she was taking out a camera.

"Oh no" mumbled Lily as she buried her head into his chest "Hide me PLEASE"

James laughed "Evans just dance"

They danced to the song 'Because of You' by Paolo Santos. It was halfway through the song by now, Lily's head rested on James' chest and James felt very protective towards her. They swayed slowly, in sync. James knew this song so he began singing to Lily.

"Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you

You captured something inside of me

You make all of my dreams come true

It's not enough that you love me for me

You reached inside and touched me eternally

I love you best explains how I feel for you... 

Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and the joy you bring

Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you

The magic in your eyes

True love I can't deny

When you hold me I just lose control

I want you to know that I'm never letting go

You mean so much to me I want the world to see,

It's because of you……." sang James. 

"Potter you've got a nice voice" complimented Lily. 

"Why thank-you" replied James softly. 

"Potter, I just gave you a compliment. Normally when someone compliments you, you have to tell the entire world" exclaimed Lily, shocked that he took her compliment graciously. 

"Evans, did you actually listen to _what_ I was singing? Or were you just listening to _how_ I was singing?" asked James earnestly. 

"Um, what's the difference?" mumbled Lily.

James sighed sadly "Nothing" he mumbled, disappointment written all over his face "The songs over, I guess you want to say hi to your friends. They helped me with the party as well"

They parted slowly, James not willing to let Lily out of his sight, but he had to…. She wasn't his.

***************************************************************************

It was now 8.00pm, everyone was dancing, talking and getting _bored_.

Even though there was only one parent there, no one dared do anything naughty.

Not even the Marauders. Suddenly an idea was formed by the Marauders. 

Remus Lupin quickly ran to the DJ table where Mrs Evans was sitting.

"Mrs Evans" yelled Remus "Something's happened to your other daughter. She's screaming and yelling"

Mrs Evans sprinted into the house, with the rest of the party waiting anxiously. Five minutes later Mrs Evans was carrying an unconscious Petunia into the car.

"I'm going to take Petunia to the hospital, she hit her head while she was fighting a rat or something or other" explained Mrs Evans "I'm going to leave you here along, if you need any help get Mrs. Dorkins from next door. Sorry about this"

"Don't worry Mum" replied Lily "I hope she's alright"

Mrs Evans smiled "Lils, I trust you. Be good" with that Mrs Evans and Petunia left.

"Marauder's HERE NOW" ordered Lily, she was fighting a smile.

"We did nothing" said Sirius indignantly.

"We have exterminators here once every 3 months" said Lily

"I know we have no rats. What'd you do?"

"Fine we'll tell you" gave in James "Well Peter he um -"

"We thought your sister would be afraid of a rat, so we used Peter's rat to scare her. We thought she'd react like that so we could have the house to ourselves" finished Sirius.

The four boys stood there, waiting and expecting Lily's outburst. But they never got one.

"Thanks guys" said Lily as she made her way to the bar "Now we can have a real party"

"Evans you shouldn't get your Dad's alcohol" pleaded James.

"And remember our last common room party, you ended up snogging that sixth year Prefect" reminded Remus, as James shuddered.

 "Thank God it was only snogging and come on it's my birthday" said Lily "Help me will you"

Lily pulled up a loose floor board and exposed four full bottles of whisky, two full bottles of vodka, two full bottles of sambuca an done bottle of wine.

"Petunia's secret stash" explained Lily to the wide eyed Marauders "Okay, I'm not in the mood for sharing so we have to tell some people the party's over. I only want 10 people here. Since you guys already know you can stay and you can choose one other boy, and I'll choose the girls. Make sure they're all them good looking too. I don't wanna get pissed when ugly guys are around"

"Wow, this Evans is really different" mumbled Remus as Lily went in search for her friends.

"She's not different. She's the same Lily we all know and love" replied James.

The other Marauders laughed at James. 

"Well, mum wants me home by 8.30 so I have to go" said Peter disappointedly "Have fun"

"OK, by the way good work with scaring that horse" smirked Sirius, referring to scaring Petunia and causing her to be sent to the hospital.

"Bye Wormtail" said James and Remus.

"So….who do we choose?"

***************************************************************************

By 10.00pm the house was empty, but the back yard was full of ten smashed teenagers. Mr Evans called earlier telling Lily that he had to stay in the city overnight, and Mrs Evans called telling them that they would have to stay overnight because Petunia insisted that she was incapable of returning home. This left Lily hostess to a little private party. 

The five lucky guys who were chosen to stay were James, Remus, Sirius, David and Matt. David and Matt shared a dorm with the Marauders and in Lily's eyes were H.O.T.T.I.E.S.

The five lucky girls who were chosen to stay were Lily, Annabel, Emily, Michelle and Hilary. These were Lily's dorm mates and friends. In the Hogwarts male populations eyes they were H.O.T.T.I.E.S.

Sirius, Remus and David were in there boxers having a swimming competition while Annabel, Emily and Michelle watched.

Matt and Hilary found the grass very comfortable and ended up snogging and passing out there. 

Lily and James were sitting on the table. Empty bottles surrounding them and shot glasses turned down.

"I told you Evans" slurred James "No one can ever beat me in a shotty competition"

"Well I will tell you one thing James Potter" mumbled Lily as he poked him in the eyes instead of the chest "You are never going to beat me in a running competition"

"Fine" yelled James drunkenly "Race you to your bedroom"

Lily and James raced towards the house, up the stairs, and through the long corridor, stumbling aimlessly. 

"Huh" yelled Lily as she lent backwards on her door "Beat YOU"

She began laughing hysterically and ended up pushing her bedroom door open. She was lying on the cold floor boards with James Potter standing above her. James gave her his hand to get her up, but instead she pulled him down on top of her.

 "What was that for Evans?" smirked James, his eyebrows raising "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted me"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your penis is hardening and rubbing against my thigh" replied Lily, both were too drunk to be embarrassed about what they were saying "And guess what?"

James bent his head to her left ear "What?" he asked seductively (A/N- did you know an aphrodisiac is whispering into someone's left ear)

"It makes me feel all warm and tingly in the vagina SEXtion" explained Lily truthfully and drunkly.

"Oh really" replied James as he started kissing Lily's neck.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

**DISCLAIMER**- nothing you recognise belongs to me

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

**A/N**- well guess what? I'm having writers block. I won't let Bec update because of our little bet thingy, anyway she doesn't mind. I hope you like this chapter and this story. It's a new kind of Lily/James for me, but it was sudden inspiration and I hope I continue it. If you like it tell me and please **REVIEW! And if you have never read any of my fics click on the author button and check them out, HATING YOU is by my friend Bec and WHERE IT**

BEGAN is by me! 

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 


	2. Suspicious Screams

**WARNING: Rated R for a reason!!! CHAPTER contains 'naughty' things!**

**SURPRISE by eLLe  
  
Chapter 2- Suspicious Screams  
  
James continued to kiss Lily's neck as his hands wandered her body. Lily threw her head back and she grasped onto his shoulders, she began pushing her hips upwards as he pushed downwards. This closeness and sensation made both of them moan. The temperature in the room was rising dramatically.  
  
James' sweaty hands found Lily's inner thigh. He began running his hands up and down, getting nearer and nearer to her _sensitive_ area, she shivered with pleasure. She didn't know what was going to happen next, whether or not they'd take it a bit further. He had always been James Potter the arrogant bully. She would never admit she found him attractive, but her body and mind told her otherwise. There were times where she'd drift off and accidentally think of him sexually, but the opportunity had never presented itself and in the back of her mind she'd been longing for this. And now that it had, she was sort of freaking out. But one thing was taking over her. Her hormones.**

All she knew was that she wanted something to happen, she wanted action, she craved it, she welcomed it, she _needed_ it.

  
James looked up to see Lily's face demanding more. He smirked.  
  
"May I" he asked, with a cheeky grin. She nodded quickly and closed her eyes.  
  
With Lily's permission he slid his hand up to the garter of her panties. He pulled them off slowly and gently, as if taking care with this fragile and delicate beauty.  
  
Lily giggled "You're taking your time"  
  
James got the hint and threw Lily's panties across the room. Before Lily knew what was happening she felt his fingers between the folds of her vagina and suddenly he pushed them inside her. She bit down on her lip, suppressing the scream that was about to come out. He proceeded in thrusting his fingers deeper and quicker inside of her, while his thumb moved in a circular motion on her clit. Suddenly, she felt something she'd never felt before, an indescribable pleasure that could be felt throughout her body. 

"JAMES" she screamed at the top of her lungs, the pleasure was too good to not scream.

He withdrew his fingers from her moist, warm centre and rolled on the floor next to her.

Their friends who had been swimming heard her scream and found it quite _suspicious. They swiftly got out of the pool and stealthily made their way to where they thought the scream had come from: Lily's room._

Lily was breathing deeply. James, who was lying next to her on the floor, was looking at how beautiful she was. The moonlight was beaming through the curtains and was lighting up Lily's face. 

"God you're beautiful" he whispered.

Lily turned to face him "Thanks"

Caught in the moment she leaned in and kissed him. It _wasn't_ a soft, slow, gentle kiss. It was a fast, passionate, and rough kiss. Lily broke the kiss and climbed onto his stomach, sitting on him. James leaned up and brought Lily's face down to his and started kissing again. Lily's wandering hands found the button for his pants, she unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zip. As she slid his pants and boxers off, her body went further and further down his body. By the time his pants and boxers were around his ankles, her head was hovering above his dick and her hands were sliding down his firm stomach towards his 'family jewels'.

"KNOCK KNOCK" yelled Sirius, as he opened the door of Lily's bedroom.

Nobody could see Lily's room clearly, all they saw was the outline of her stuff and the odd outline of two people on the floor. In a very _compromising_ position. There was the sound of Sirius searching for something and then all was revealed.

"Oh, here's the light gitchimaboobi" exclaimed Sirius as he found the light switch.

"OH MY GOD" yelled their friends. 

What they saw frightened and shocked the hell out of everyone! James was on the floor with his legs spread out and Lily was between his legs and on her knees facing his dick. Because Lily was wearing a short skirt with _no_ panties they could see her white bottom, since she was bending forward. Apparently cats had caught _all_ of their tongues. Silence resounded throughout the Evans' residence.

Lily quickly got up, leaving James _privates exposed._

"Wow James, you've got a bigger dick than Sirius" exclaimed Annabel, examining James' dick.

Sirius' jaw dropped and he stared at Annabel "You told me _ten minutes_ ago that mine was the biggest you've ever seen"

The girls giggled "Anny says that to all the guys" remarked an amused Emily who was watching Lily looking frantically for her underwear.

Meanwhile, James stood up and was putting on his pants as everyone continued to watch. "Excuse me guys, I think we need some privacy" yelled James in frustration.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Nuh, uh-uh, Prongs" teased Remus "If we leave, you guys might pick up where you left"

"Ha-ha, very funny Moony. But me and Evans here (he pointed to the Lily who was looking under the bed) weren't doing anything" exclaimed James.

Sirius snorted "So you're saying that you're half naked with no boxers on and Evans -" he never got to finish what he was going to say because Lily leant back on the wall and slid down, landing on the ground with a THUMP. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

All of the girls sighed and exchanged sideward glances.

"This is the part where she cries" mumbled Michelle as the girls made their way to Lily.

"Always happens, 'member that time when she was smashed and cried about forgetting to make her bed that morning" whispered Annabel.

"She only cries when she's smashed" muttered Emily "And she cries about the stupidest things. She's an emotional wreck when she's smashed"

The girls had made their way to Lily and were comforting and hugging her. The boys just leant against the wall watching them try and calm down Lily.

"Oh, it's my entire fault" sobbed Lily "I'm sorry for being such a bad friend! I always promise I won't drink this much, but I always do. I'm so sorry guys. I can never keep a promise"

"Oh, Lily" soothed Annabel as she hugged Lily "Don't say that. Hey you even made your bed today"

"OH ANNY" squealed Lily as she continued to cry "I love you, have I ever told you that. Oh I love you too Michelle and Emily. I love you all"

"Group Hug" yelled Michelle as the girls hugged each other.

*******************************KITCHEN**********************************

20 minutes later the group was seated around the kitchen table. 

"So if we take this we'll sober up?" asked Emily, referring to the potion David had been given from his dad.

"Yeah, Dad told me to have a sip and you'll be fine" explained David as he passed it around the table.

It had been around the table and now everyone was sober and confused. The things they had done tonight, had been remember and finally sunken in.

"Oh my God" exclaimed Annabel as she put her head in her hands "Did I give you head Sirius?"

"Well, you tried" sighed Sirius nonchalantly "I never came though, you know you should work on your sucking. You really do need to improve"

Annabel turned crimson in embarrassment "Well maybe YOU need to grow a dick"

Annabel was like the baby in their group. She always relied on the others and was afraid of the dark. When they were first years she always had to sleep in the 5th year's dormitory with her elder sister, as the years went on the girls woke up to a sleeping Annabel next to them. That's why she was considered the baby. But she was a beautiful young lady, she was a younger version of Catherine Zeta Jones. She looked so pure and innocent, but her looks deceived her. The same girl who was afraid of the dark had lost her virginity two years ago, and gave pleasure to guys she's just met or didn't even know that well. She wasn't a slut, she was just easy.

"Excuse me Annabel, but I think I have a great dick" exclaimed Sirius "Come upstairs with me and I'll prove it"

Annabel stamped her foot on the ground and yelled "FINE"

The two disappeared upstairs. Then there was six. 

"I don't even want to know what they're doing" mumbled Lily as she hit her head on the table.

"Well, Michelle and I are gonna clean outside and try and get Matt and Hilary to wake up" explained David as he stood up "Matt, Michelle, Hilary and I are gonna go home at midnight. We have to be home then"

"Yeah it's only 11ish we'll probably get it done" said Michelle as she smiled and took David's hand.

The two disappeared outside. Then there was four.

Emily sat next to Lily "It's as if everyone's pairing off" she sighed and looked longingly at Remus who was teasing James.

"Em, I can't believe I let him finger me" whispered Lily "I always said I'd have to be in a relationship to do that shit. I promised myself I wouldn't turn into Annabel"

"Lily, come on. You've broken that promise before. Edward Davies. You did _'everything but'_ with him" whispered back Emily "You didn't complain about him"

"But I actually liked him" moaned Lily.

"So you don't like James?" asked Emily.

"I hate him" mumbled Lily.

Emily chuckled "You guys seemed pretty comfortable when we came in"

Lily's stood up and stormed off into the sitting room. James followed her.

The two disappeared into the sitting room. Then there was two.

"Remus" called Emily "I'm bored"

Remus smiled "So am I"

"Let's snog" suggested Emily. Before they knew it they were snogging on the kitchen table.

**************************SITTING ROOM**********************************

Lily didn't notice that James had followed her. She was sighing and mumbling the entire way to the sitting room. She threw herself on the big couch and buried herself into a pillow. She threw the pillow away and yelled-

"I wish I could take back the things I did with Lucas (first boyfriends), William (fling), Davies (fling) and Potter" she yelled into the room "I want to be the innocent girl I used to be. Not the 'easy slut who you can get pissed and do shit with' girl. I want to be my daddy's Silly Lily and my mommy's Water Lily. I want to be their little innocent girl again"

She fell into the couch and started crying. James scrunched up his face and awkwardly made his way to her and patted her back. Obviously he didn't know how to comfort someone. Lily, desperate for comfort turned around and hugged him. She didn't care that he was Potter, all that mattered was that he was there.

James was taken aback and continued to pat her back, but the awkwardness faded as she hung onto him tighter so he hugged her instead of patting her back. 

"Silly Lily" he said quietly "Water Lily"

"Potter" she mumbled into his chest.

"Come on Evans, you didn't go that far with me. I'm not _that_ bad of a mistake am I?" he tried to comfort her.

"Potter, do you know what my mother said to me on this couch today?" asked Lily, she did not wait for an answer "She told me you were _my happiness_"

"Do I make you happy?" asked James hopefully.

"NO" mumbled Lily "You don't make me happy. You're who you are. I can't change you and I don't want to change you. You are who you are. And I just don't feel it with you. You aren't my happiness"

"Oh, ok" whispered James "You seem tired you should go to bed. We'll fix up the house by tomorrow. Don't worry"

James released Lily from his embrace, but Lily held on. "Evans, I think you should go to bed" Lily slowly released her grip allowing James to get up and walk away.

"G'night Potter" said Lily to James' back.

James didn't turn around, he kept walking to the kitchen. "G'night _my_ happiness" he mumbled so that he could only hear.

Lily made her way up the stairs and was turning the corner when she bumped into Sirius zipping up his fly.

"Hey Evans" screamed Sirius "Where you goin?"

"Sleep" Lily said with a yawn "I'm tired"

"NO you cannot" demanded Sirius "I haven't played my game yet"

"Sirius I'm tired. PLEASE" Lily pleaded.

"No, you're going to play 'SIRIUS SAYS….' with the rest of us" demanded Sirius. He grabbed her around the butt and put her over his shoulders. She giggled as he bounced up and down the stairs. He carried her all the way to the kitchen and dropped her on the table where Remus and Emily where snogging.

"ATTENTION!" Sirius yelled "We're going to play 'SIRIUS SAYS…' gather round, gather round"

The grandfather clock in the dining room struck midnight. 

"Sorry Sirius, we have to go home" apologised Matt with disappointed written all over his face.

"Have fun playing Sirius says" said David with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Bye" everyone said as Matt, David, Michelle and Hilary left the house.

"Sirius, what is SIRIUS SAYS…..?" asked Lily.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

**DISCLAIMER**- nothing you recognise belongs to me

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

**A/N**- So……..what is Sirius Says……? Chapter 3- Sirius Says……

**REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review **

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS**

Meg 

J.E.A.R.Potter

Ruth3

lilbird – I'm sure Paolo Santos sang it, but I'm not sure if he wrote it. Sorry! The version I had was by him so that's what I wrote. Thanks for pointing it out.

freakyfroggurl22

B-a-B-i

lilynjamesAAF

Softballgrl89


	3. Sirius Says

**SURPRISE by ChAnTeLLe de GrACiA **

(hehe my full name, but I hate the nick name 'Channy' eow and my last name sounds funny so I prefer to be called eLLe just plain eLLe hehe!)

Chapter 3- Sirius Says…

Remus and James exchanged worried glances. Remus bit down on his lip and James' eyes darted from the girls, to Remus, to Sirius.

Sirius began to grin like a maniac "Well, Evans me dear, Sirius Says is- "

Before Sirius could explain the game, Remus and James had tackled him to the ground. James' hands covered his mouth, while Remus' hands were picking up his legs. The girls gasped in surprise. 

"We need a moment alone with Padfoot" explained Remus, as they backed into the sitting room.

"Two secs, we promise" assured James.

Together they lifted the struggling Sirius into the sitting room. They dumped his struggling body on the couch and seated themselves on both sides.

"Padfoot, Emily, Lily and Annabel are not Hufflepuff's" sighed Remus heavily.

"You think Moony?" asked Sirius sarcastically "We've been in the same house with them for the past 5 years. You didn't drag me out here to tell me that. I already knew that"

James smacked Sirius across the head "No, you daft dog, that's not what Remus meant. Padfoot listen closely to what I'm gonna say. _The girls will not play Sirius Says. You are the inventor of Sirius Says and you know the rules and how to play this game better than any of us. Do you really think that Evans and her friends would participate in a game like Sirius Says?"_

"Sirius Says isn't that bad!" cried Sirius "All you have to do is partner up with someone of the opposite sex. If I say 'Sirius Says' you and your partner do what I say for you to do. If I don't say 'Sirius Says' you and your partner don't do what I say. If you do the wrong thing or if you refuse to do what I say, you and your partner get the PUNISHMENT. Come on who wouldn't want to play a game like 'Sirius Says'? The Hufflepuff's loved playing 'Sirius Says'"

_(A/N- Sirius Says is Simon Says, but Sirius style. LoL! BtW when I refer to the Hufflepuff's I'm only talking about the females NOT the males)_

Sirius keeled over in laughter, while the two more sane boys shook their heads.

"Number One- the Hufflepuff's are stupid enough to follow your stupid directions" clarified James, while he massaged his temples "Padfoot, do you really think that Evans' will let me unclip the bra she's wearing and wear it on my head? Do you really think Emily will let Moony eat cake off of her cleavage?" 

Sirius scratched his chin "Well, you can always back out and get the PUNISHMENT- you and your partner running naked around the backyard" This suggestion was followed by their laughter.

"And Number Two- the Hufflepuff's are ditsy and eagerly participate in the PUNISHMENT. I know I wouldn't mind running naked outside, but I think Evans will have a problem with that" revealed James.

"Well, we mustn't keep the girls waiting" mumbled Remus "I have a feeling they'll play"

***********************************ThE gAmE*******************************

After hearing Sirius, Remus and James explain the rules, the girls decided to participate in 'Sirius Says'. They fully understood the rules and were aware of what they were getting themselves into, but instead of following their heads they gave into Sirius' pouting face.

Sirius was partnered up with Annabel. Remus was partnered with Emily. This left James and Lily to be partners. They approached their partners and waited for Sirius to say something.

"Sirius says: take a slice of Lily's birthday cake" ordered Sirius, everyone complied. The girls smiled, thinking this game was going to be easier than they thought. The boys smiled, knowing this game was going to be exciting, it always was.

"Eat the cake" tricked Sirius, no one ate it, but Sirius was tempted to eat his slice "Damn, I thought I could trick you. Anyways, Sirius says: girls have to take off the boys shirts"

Annabel and Emily whipped their partners' shirts off quickly, but Lily was hesitant.

Lily slowly reached the hem of his shirt, but instead of lifting it up she just held onto it and stared at her still hands. James covered her hands with his.  
  
"Evans, what's wrong?" asked James, genuinely concerned "Padfoot can we just stop the game! I don't think Evans' wants to play"

"Sorry Prongs" exclaimed Sirius "You wanna back out, you gots to do the PUNISHMENT"

"Can I do the punishment for both of us?" asked James, his eyes pleading "I'll stay out there all night. Just let Evans' back out"

Lily looked up and saw James plead with Sirius. _'Why is he willing to do that for me?' she thought._

"Potter, I'm not a little girl" exclaimed Lily "I'm not going to back out. And you don't have to stand outside naked for me" she whispered her last sentence.

James gave her a goofy grin "I'd walk the Sahara desert naked, for you Evans"

Lily avoided his eye contact and slowly removed his shirt. As the shirt was removed, his sexy muscles were revealed. Lily held her breath and tried to stare elsewhere, but couldn't. Her gaze travelled from his firm stomach - to his tight, muscly chest – to his 'hot' arms. She was in heaven.

"Okay, back to the game" yelled Sirius "Sirius says: boys have to smash the cake all over their _sexy_ bodies" 

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius and watched James squish the cake on this stomach, chest, arms and face. James' face was scrunched up and looked like he wasn't having fun "Padfoot, this is gross. I hate you, you know that. You're supposed to be my best friend and you know I hate feeling dirty. I really hate this" complained James.

Lily laughed "Potter, you play Quidditch in the rain and you get mud all over you. That's dirty, you don't hate that"

"Evans, have you ever had cake all over you?" he asked, the sides of his mouth turning upwards.

"OH NO!" yelled Lily "Don't you dare. AH!"

James had taken a piece of cake and started chasing Lily with it. James smashed the cake between his hands so that whatever he touched would be covered in cake. They continued to run around the kitchen, James chasing Lily. Finally the window of opportunity opened for James. Lily slipped on something sticky and fell backwards. Instead of falling flat on her bum, she fell into James' cakey fingers. 

Everyone laughed at them "Being covered in cake doesn't feel nice, does it Evans?" asked James as he wiped more cake on Lily's face. Lily just scowled at him.

"Even though that was pretty funny. You guys lose" said Sirius matter-of-factly "So you get the PUNISHMENT"

"No way" complained Lily.

"Do the punishment or we'll tell everyone at school about what happened in Lily's bedroom earlier!" threatened Annabel.

"FINE" James and Lily yelled at the same time. 

"Close your eyes" ordered Lily, everyone obliged. They undressed reluctantly and made their way outside.

"I don't know why I got myself into this" complained Lily, James just smiled "And STOP smiling Potter"

"What?" yelped James, he shrugged his shoulders and tried not to smile.

"Okay, while you guys run outside, we will continued with our game" explained Sirius "Sirius says: lock Lily and James outside"

Remus was the closest to the door and locked them out. They laughed at the expressions on their faces. Lily looked petrified and James looked like he'd won the lottery.

"Have fun outside" yelled Emily, through the glass. The four of them turned away from their naked friends.

"Sirius says: the girls have to lick the cake off our bodies" ordered Sirius as he wriggled his eyebrows at Annabel.

***********************************PReViEw********************************

"James Potter" yelled Lily, she was very angry.

James cowered a little "Come on Evans, I didn't plan this"

"UGH" cried Lily in frustration "Potter, we have some bathing robes in the pool house. We'll go there and cover ourselves up. I want you to walk in front of me, and don't you dare try and perve on me"

"Evans" sighed James "That's unfair. You get to stare at my fine ass, and I can't even look at your beautiful face"

"Yeah, like my face is the only thing you want to see" snorted Lily.

"I only have eyes for you" remarked James as he looked her straight in the eyes. She turned her head and avoided his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Pool house, quick, now" ordered Lily.

James followed the winding path with Lily at his heels. Lily tried hard to look towards the sky, but somehow her gaze landed on James Potter's _fine ass_. 

***************************************************************************

A/N- I can't write anymore because I'm falling asleep. It's 3.16AM and I'm tired. Sorry if it's messy, I just really wanted it up. This is going to be a short story so there's only going to be like five more chapters left. Thanks to my reviewers, I hope Sirius Says was what you expected. I was gonna write more Sirius Says stuff before they lost, but I got lazy. 

I know, no sane girl would participate in such an unfair game. COME ON it's unfair, the person who's in charge is a dirty teenage boy who's playing the games as well.

GOOD NIGHT! 

Disclaimer- ::yawns: nothing you recognise ::yawns: belongs to me :snores:zzzzzzz::


End file.
